


Falling Into You

by bigficenergy



Series: Now That I Found You [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Proposal planning, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: After attending his friends' wedding, Patrick's short term plans involve getting David out of his suit and into bed. His long term plans involve rings.A continuation of the"Favourite Colour" chapter of "You Could Be The One". There might be enough context to read as a standalone.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, honey, your shoes.”

They’ve just gotten back to the hotel after spending the day at the wedding of two of Patrick’s old friends. It had gone well, better than either of them had really expected. David was pretty tired, but Patrick? Patrick was making a beeline for the bed the second they walked through the door.

He collapses back onto the queen-sized mattress, keeping his feet sticking off the bed so his shoes don’t touch the bedspread. David takes off his jacket, hangs it in the closet, then takes off his shoes. He takes a second to look at his boyfriend laying there all dressed up, hands resting on his chest, halfway to unconsciousness, but with a little smile on his face. David goes over to him and starts unlacing his shoes. Patrick stirs.

“You don’t have to do that,” he murmurs.

“Who’s gonna do it then? You’d pass out just like this, in your whole suit, if I let you.”

“Mm, fine, then I guess you do have to undress me.”

David pulls off his shoes and looks up. Patrick’s eyes are still closed, but his smile has grown. David stands and leans over him with the intention of pulling him up off the bed, but instead, Patrick opens his eyes and pulls him down on top of him. David lets out an “Oof!” and Patrick giggles.

“I’ve been thinking about getting you back up here all day,” Patrick says, running a hand through David’s hair. “Looking at you, looking gorgeous in this suit. Couldn’t wait to get you out of it, have my way with you.”

“Oh, well then…” David says, leaning down to kiss him. It only lasts a moment before Patrick has to turn his head to yawn.

“And now I’m too tired,” Patrick groans.

“Well, I could, um…” David rocks his hips into Patrick’s. “I could have my way with you instead.”

Patrick _pouts_. Were this any other person at any other time in David’s life, he would be deeply offended. But it’s Patrick, so he laughs and asks, “No?”

“I just… I don’t know, I just wanted…”

David stands, pulling a grumbling Patrick to his feet as well.

“Oh hush,” David says. “I’m gonna give you what you want. If you can stay awake long enough.”

With that, David pulls him in for a deep, consuming kiss, their arms winding around each other like they can’t get close enough. David’s hands slide down to the lapels of Patrick’s jacket and he starts to push it off, but Patrick breaks the kiss and pulls away.

“Hold on,” he says, unfastening the boutonniere David had emergency-DIY’ed for him earlier when he’d lost his first one. He leans around David and places it on the dresser behind him. David looks amused.

“What?” Patrick asks. “It was sweet of you and I wanna keep it.”

“Are you gonna put it on the fridge next to my report card so our guests know that I’m crafty _and_ a pleasure to have in class?”

“Were you a pleasure to have in class, though?”

“I was a delight. The other kids just didn’t get me.”

“I believe that,” Patrick says with a grin, before resuming the kiss.

David goes back to unwrapping Patrick from his formalwear. First the jacket, which gets draped on the back of a chair. The tie follows, then David is doing some impressive multitasking, unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt while doing filthy things with his tongue into the kiss. Patrick clings to David until he has to let go to shed his button-down and undershirt.

David crowds Patrick back until he falls back onto the bed, scooting up so his head is on the pillows. He leaves his hands resting palms-up on either side of his head as he watches David climb back up and straddle him. David squints down thoughtfully at him as he removes his own tie.

“Leave your hands there,” David says, placing the tie on the nightstand.

Patrick raises an eyebrow and can’t for the life of him keep a straight face when he says, “Yes, sir.”

“If that’s the sort of thing we’re getting into, we need to have a conversation first,” David says, making a show of unbuttoning his shirt and rolling his hips to give Patrick a tease of friction.

“Does that mean I don’t actually have to keep them here?” Patrick asks nodding toward one of his hands as his eyes roam over David’s bare torso. “‘Cause I really wanna touch you.”

“Mm, I don’t know,” David says, removing his rings and setting them by his tie on the nightstand. “Are you awake enough for that?”

Patrick’s smile fades, replaced by a look of determination. He moves one hand to grab one of David’s wrists, dragging his hand between them to cup him through his pants.

“Getting there, for sure.”

David presses his palm more firmly against Patrick’s clothed, half-hard dick, and Patrick returns his own hand to its place by his head.

“I’m still not sure,” David says. “I think I need to take a closer look.”

Patrick closes his eyes and sighs happily as David moves to undo his pants, pulling them off with his underwear and socks. He stands so he can undress the rest of the way too. He lays their pants over the chair, makes a stop at his bag to grab what they’ll need, and climbs back onto the bed. With some maneuvering, he gets one of the pillows under Patrick’s hips before getting back on top of him, making a point of keeping his body elevated over Patrick’s.

“You still with me?” David asks.

“Hundred percent.”

“Good.”

David tilts his head like he’s going to kiss him, but then reaches between them and takes Patrick’s cock in his hand first. When Patrick gasps at the touch, David leans down and kisses his open mouth. He doesn’t linger as long as he might usually, opting to move down the bed and bring Patrick to full hardness with his mouth.

When David pulls off, Patrick is panting, but he hasn’t moved his hands. David smirks.

“Kinda seems like you like having your hands taken out of the equation,” David says. “I’m starting to think you might look nice in a leather cuff.”

Patrick huffs a bashful little laugh. “We’d need to have a conversation first.”

“Oh that’s a given,” David says. “But for now, can you keep your hands there for this next part?”

“What’s the next part?”

David retrieves lube and a glove from somewhere on the bed.

“Mmmhhh, that part,” Patrick hums.

“Yes, honey, that part,” he says, pulling on the glove and getting some of the lube on his fingers.

Normally, if David was doing this part himself, he’d lay beside Patrick on the bed and probably feel a little self-conscious. But Patrick’s current state - loose, soft, and a little silly - makes him feel happy and safe and a little bolder. So he leans down, gives him a quick kiss, then holds his gaze as he presses a lubed finger into his hole.

David groans and has to drop his face against Patrick’s neck as he starts to fuck himself. Patrick continues to keep his hands to himself, but has to grip his pillow to do so.

When David adds a second finger, he moans against Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick shivers.

“Is that good?” he asks.

“S’alright,” David mumbles against his collarbone.

“Would be better if I was doing it, huh?”

David lets out an incredulous laugh, then nips at Patrick’s neck, making him hiss at the sting. “Guess it’s just too bad you can’t right now.”

“Yeah, for you.”

David lifts his head. “Are you always this mouthy? I feel like you’re not always this mouthy.”

“Just when I want you to hurry up.”

David removes his fingers, sits up, gets rid of the glove, and gets the condom onto Patrick.

“I feel like you don’t get to complain about the pace if you’re not really participating,” David says, deliberately lingering once the condom is on, getting more lube in his hand and stroking Patrick slowly.

“I’m just following orders,” Patrick has the audacity to say.

“Mm, you’re just being so good for me, aren’t you?”

David had said it mostly as a joke, but Patrick makes an aborted sound and arches his back. David’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open in delighted surprise.

“Yes, a conversation, we’ll have one later,” Patrick gasps out. “Can you just, please…”

“Just because you’ve been _so good_ ,” David says, lifting up and getting into position.

“David- _unghh_.” Patrick’s complaint is lost in a moan as David finally sinks down onto him.

“So fucking good,” David sighs.

Patrick does at least bend his knees and tilt his hips, but David is doing most of the work and that’s fine. They’re very good at trading roles and responsibilities, and he knows that sometime in the near future, Patrick will do this for him. Maybe David will be tipsy, maybe he’ll be sleepy, or maybe Patrick will just _want_ to take the lead. The matter of who takes charge and the circumstances that lead to the decision don’t really matter to David. With Patrick, it all works for him.

Since it’s David’s turn to be more fully in possession of his faculties - at least for now - he takes full advantage.

“Is this close enough to what you wanted?” David teases, panting as he rocks up and down, hands braced on Patrick’s chest. “I’m guessing you probably wanted to be on top or to bend me over something, but beggars can’t be choosers. Not that you really begged, I mean, if we had more time I could’ve really gotten you to-”

“David, _please_ ,” Patrick groans. His face is turned into the pillow, but David can see he’s smiling.

“Mmm, that’s sweet of you,” David says. “Please what though?”

Instead of answering, Patrick finally gives in and grabs David by the hips with both hands, pulling him down and thrusting up. David would make a quip about Patrick’s sudden second wind if he wasn’t so busy crying out on each perfectly aimed thrust. David covers his mouth and Patrick lets go of him just long enough to pull his hand away.

“Don’t. I wanna hear you,” Patrick says. He grins and adds, “Please.”

“ _Fuck_.”

David whines and braces his hand on the headboard. He watches his volume as best as he can manage for the sake of the guests that might be staying in the room next door, but doesn’t hold back entirely.

“You wanna hear me, huh?” David asks once he can pull together enough focus to speak. “You wanna hear how badly I wanted to drag you off to the nearest bathroom or storage closet the second the ceremony was over?” His next grunt ends in a breathy chuckle. “Such a fucking cliche. But you looked so handsome standing up there and I just couldn’t wait to mess you up.”

Patrick’s nails are digging into David’s skin, and his breath is coming shorter.

“And when we were dancing,” David continues, also having to stop more frequently to breathe, “it felt like it was just us in the room. Wanted to run my hands all over you, take you… I don’t know, behind the fucking DJ table, anywhere. Couldn’t do that though. Had to be good, in front of all your friends. In fact, I think _I_ should be getting some credit for how good _I_ was today.”

“You were perfect,” Patrick gasps. “Anything I needed, you were there. You’re so good, _god_ , David, I’m close-”

David sits back, stealing back their rhythm, riding Patrick hard. He reaches down to jerk himself off and throws his head back, moaning when he finds himself wetter than he’d expected. It only takes a few slick strokes for him to come onto his stomach and over his hand. He grinds back down on Patrick and brings him over the edge with him, both of them swearing loud enough to disturb the neighbors, but hardly caring anymore.

David blinks his eyes open when he feels Patrick’s hands drop. It takes a moment for him to refocus his vision, and when he looks down he can’t tell if Patrick just has his eyes closed or if he’s knocked out. He wants to lean down and kiss him but knows if he does he’ll just want to roll off and snuggle into his sweet, sleepy boyfriend’s side. But one of them should get them cleaned up.

Reluctantly, David climbs off, gets rid of the condom, cleans himself up in the bathroom and comes back to take care of Patrick, who is definitely dozing now. David retrieves a pair of underwear from Patrick’s bag and brings it over to him.

“Hey,” he whispers, giving Patrick a kiss on the cheek and placing the clean underwear on his stomach. “Put those on.”

“Mm-mm,” Patrick mumbles in protest.

“The thread count of these sheets is not high enough for sleeping naked,” David states as he pulls on his own underwear. “You’ll thank me in the morning.”

“S’not the only thing I’ll be thanking you for,” Patrick says with a suggestive little smirk, as if he’s not currently uncoordinatedly wriggling his way into a pair of underwear.

“Well I am very much looking forward to being showered with praise.”

Patrick doesn’t wait to be told to get under the covers, so he’s all snuggled in by the time David turns out the lights and joins him back in bed. David isn’t even settled in fully before Patrick has an arm flung over his stomach and a leg hooked with one of his.

“Wait, do you have an alarm set?” David asks.

“Mmph.”

“Okay, I don’t know what that means, but we have brunch with your parents in the morning, and I will be very stressed out if we’re late.”

“Alarm is set,” Patrick confirms. “I’ll be up before it goes off anyway.”

David nuzzles the top of Patrick’s head, smiling. “You sure about that?”

“Yes. Go t’sleep.”

David bites his lip. “Yes, sir.”

He feels Patrick’s grin against his shoulder before he mumbles, “Shut up.”

“And people think _I’m_ the ridiculous one of the two of us. If only they could see you now.”

“They’ll never know.”

“Seems unfair.”

“Prob’ly is. But you love me anyway.”

“I do.”

After spending all day at a wedding, there’s an unexpected weight to those two small words, even though the context doesn’t call for it. David would never admit that his mind went there, but he does wonder if Patrick felt it too.

A soft snore from Patrick indicates that he may not have even heard what David had said. It’s probably for the best. He kisses the top of Patrick’s and mouths the words one more time.

_I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a series now, baby! ["You Could Be The One"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321659/chapters/43370462) and all continuations/follow-ups are now grouped into a series called [Now That I Found You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411474).
> 
> Not much to say here. These little stories apparently like to evolve into two-chapter things. The next chapter is mostly fluff.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, Patrick wakes before his alarm the next morning. He smiles, finding himself face-to-face with a still-sleeping David, his usually expressive face utterly relaxed and peaceful. It’s tempting, even more so than usual, to just snuggle back in and soak up David’s warmth, but once he’s awake he usually can’t fall back asleep. So he sits up carefully, presses a gentle kiss to David’s shoulder, and climbs out of the bed.

He manages to shower and get dressed without waking David. He figures this is a morning where he’ll have to actively wake David up, but just in case, he writes him a quick note on the hotel’s stationary pad and leaves it on the nightstand. He feels himself blush at the sight of David’s rings and tie sitting there where they’d been discarded last night. He tears himself away, sneaking quietly out of the room.

There’s a little drive-thru coffee spot not far from the hotel that does a triple-shot, vanilla-caramel mocha, according to the Yelp page David read to him on their drive up before the wedding.

“Sounds deadly,” Patrick had said.

“Then that’s how I want to go,” David had replied with a grin.

It’s a popular spot, and there’s a long line of cars when Patrick gets there. He checks the time and decides he can wait. The wedding had only been a little way out of his hometown, so it wouldn’t take long to drive to his parents’. Worst case scenario, he’ll call David to wake him up so he has enough time to get ready.

He smiles to himself. Not all that long ago, Patrick hadn’t even known how to broach the topic of David being his boyfriend to his parents. Now he can’t wait to bring him around, to show him off. Can’t wait for more birthday parties and friends' weddings, for holidays that could now be spent with either of their families, or maybe even both of their families, together. He can’t wait for a life with David.

The line inches forward and when it stops again, Patrick picks up his cell phone and dials the one phone number he’ll always know by heart: his old home landline.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey mom.”

_“Oh, hi sweetheart! How was the wedding?”_

“It was great. Really nice to see everyone and catch up.”

_“Oh good! Did David have a good time?”_

Patrick smiles. The joy he feels every time his mom asks about David hasn’t worn off. He doubts it will any time soon.

“Yeah, yeah he did.”

_“Good. You boys are still heading over in a little while, right?”_

“Oh yeah, we’re still on. I just wanted to… is dad there? There’s something I wanted to tell you both.”

_“Yeah, he’s here, hold on…”_

There’s some shuffling and a beep indicating he’s been put on speaker.

 _“Hey, son,”_ his dad says. _“What’s going on? Everything okay?”_

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Everything’s great. I just… You know, I kept you guys out of the loop on all these big things happening in my life, and I… I don’t wanna do that anymore. And with this, I don’t think I could wait much longer to tell someone anyway.”

 _“What is it?”_ his mom asks gently, after Patrick lets the pause hang for too long. He takes a deep breath.

“I’m going to ask David to marry me.”

His mom gasps. _“Oh, sweetheart!”_

 _“Patrick, that’s wonderful,”_ his dad says.

Patrick exhales in relief. “I’m so glad to hear you say that.”

 _“Why on earth would we be anything but happy for you?”_ his mom asks.

“The previous failed engagement?” Patrick says a bit ruefully. “And I could understand if it seems fast. But I’ve been thinking about this for a while. When I proposed to Rachel, I did it because I thought it was the logical next step. I want to propose to David because… he’s it. I know it's cheesy, but he’s really ‘the one’. I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

It’s quiet on the other end of the line, and then Patrick hears his dad say to his mom, _“We should tell him.”_

 _“Patrick,”_ his mom starts. _“When we first arrived at the motel for your birthday, Mr. Rose mentioned that the two of you were more than just business partners. When David found out that we hadn’t known, he came by to check in with us.”_

 _“There was a moment. A miscommunication,”_ his dad continues. _“He thought we weren’t okay with you. With the two of you. And before we cleared things up, he’d been ready to jump on that grenade for you. It’s not lost on us that he was taking a risk coming to us, not knowing how we’d react.”_

 _“What more could we want for you than someone who loves you that much?”_ his mom says.

Patrick sniffs, his vision blurring. “Thank you.” He clears his throat. “Uh, I should mention that I did figure out that you already knew, so David told me he’d gone to see you. But I didn’t know all the details.”

 _“Well, we promise to play it cooler when you two are over here later,”_ his dad says.

There’s a pause and then his mom exclaims, _“Why are you looking at me?!”_

Patrick laughs. "Well, if you promise not to give anything away, I promise I'll keep you up to date as I make the plans."

_"Oh please do!"_

_"Let us know if we can help with anything."_

The line of cars has been moving forward steadily, and by now he’s almost to the order window.

“Thanks, dad. I have to go now, but we’ll see you in a little bit,” he says.

 _“Okay honey,”_ his mom says.

_“Drive safe.”_

_“We’re so happy for you!”_

His dad chuckles. _“We’ll get it out of our systems before you get here, we promise.”_

“Thank you. Not just for that, for everything. I love you guys.”

_“We love you too.”_

_“See you soon!”_

“Bye.”

Patrick hangs up, taking a deep breath and composing himself as he rolls up to the drive-thru window.

\---

Patrick wishes he’d asked for a drink tray when he returns to the hotel room. With a coffee in each hand, he tries to catch the door behind him with his foot, but it slams shut. He turns the corner and finds David’s head leaning up from his pillow, his hair a ruffled mess and eyes barely open.

“Sorry,” Patrick whispers, though there’s no point now. “I meant to wake you up a little more nicely than that.”

David sits up looking around groggily. “How long did I…? What time is it? Did you… did you go without me?”

“To go get coffee?”

“No to see...” Things appear to come into focus for David and he covers his face with his hands. He mumbles, sounding embarrassed “...your parents.”

“What? No, David…” Patrick sits next to him on the edge of the bed. “I just went to get coffee, see?”

David drops his hands and looks at the cup Patrick is holding out for him.

“You went to that place?”

“I did.”

David takes the coffee, then leans his head on Patrick’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Is everything okay?”

David turns the cup in his hand. “It’s nothing. I was having a stress dream.”

“About going to see my parents?”

“No, no. I mean, in the dream we were going up to your house, but when the door opened thousands of moths came flying out. They ate the cashmere right off of me.”

“And you don’t think that has anything to do with us going to see my parents?”

“Well I don’t think the moths were your parents so much as a manifestation of my general anxiety.”

Patrick can’t help but huff a little laugh at that. “No yeah, I got that. Hey.” He nudges David so that he’ll look at him. “You have nothing to worry about. You did the hard part. You met my parents under less than ideal circumstances and still made the best possible impression. Okay? They love you.”

David nods. “So maybe I made a good first impression. I just… I don’t wanna mess that up. I know how close you are with them.”

“I promise you won’t. And you know that even if things had gone… differently with my parents, it wouldn’t have made a difference. I love you. No one’s opinion could change that, not even theirs.”

The corner of David’s mouth quirks up in a tiny smile and he leans in to kiss Patrick softly.

“I love you too,” he whispers. He sits back and takes a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes in bliss. “Oh my _god_. That’s the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.”

Patrick looks at him archly.

“One of the best,” David amends, taking another sip. “Mmm, okay, I feel better.”

“Good,” Patrick says, placing a hand on top of David’s coffee cup, preventing him from taking another sip so he can kiss him instead.

“Jesus,” Patrick says against David’s lips. “You taste like a Snickers bar.”

David just smiles, bringing a hand up to Patrick's jaw and pushing his tongue into his mouth on the next kiss. Patrick moans, taking David’s cup and setting it on the nightstand with his own.

“Hey! _Oh_.” David’s protest dissipates when Patrick straddles his lap and kisses him again. He moves from David’s lips to his jaw, his neck, down his chest, trailing kisses down his body to a clear destination.

“Do we, um, have time to be doing this?” David asks, even as he lifts his hips into Patrick’s touch.

“I may have budgeted a little extra time, just in case,” Patrick says, pushing the blankets out of the way so he can hook his fingers under the waistband of David’s boxer briefs.

David sighs, tilting his head back. “You think of everything.”

\---

A little while later, David is in the shower and Patrick is packing up their things. He waits until he can hear David humming power ballads before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tape measure. Before coming back up to the room earlier, he’d remembered that it was in the glove compartment in his car, from the last time he’d needed it at the store. He looks at the bathroom door, at the tape measure, and then at David’s rings on the nightstand.

There hadn’t been a ring involved in his proposal to Rachel. It had happened one night, after a long week. They’d had a nice dinner at their shared apartment, then turned in early. In the dark, with Rachel’s head resting on his chest, he’d felt safe. He’d felt comfortable. He’d felt like maybe he was where he was supposed to be after all.

“Let’s do it,” he’d said, like they had just been talking about it. The topic had been hanging over them a long time, so they might as well have been. “Let’s get married.”

Rachel had looked up at him. “Really?”

He’d smiled at her. “Really.”

They hadn’t said anything more, just held each other close. Now he wonders if, despite her persistence, she had been confused and unsure too.

So there hadn’t been a ring, and he kind of doesn’t know what he’s doing. He tears the note he’d left off the pad ( _“Went to get coffee, be back soon.♡”_ ) and flips it over so he can jot down the measurements as he takes them. He doesn’t know the how or where of getting the ring - the rings - made, but he figures this is a start. The first step.

Possibly the first day of the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Dutch Bros isn't a thing in Canada, but I definitely had them on the brain when I wrote the coffee run here.
> 
> This got cheesy, but I hope it was still fun. Thanks for reading!


End file.
